


Jogress Jealousy

by Darkrealmist



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Anime, Comedy, Drama, Episode Related, F/M, Friendship, Heartbeats, Het and Slash, Humor, Inspired by Art, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Language, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Misunderstandings, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Partnership, Rejection, Romantic Angst, Science Fiction, Showing Off, Team Dynamics, Trust, Unrequited Love, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-23 10:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Accomplishing Jogress Evolution is crucial, especially for Takaishi Takeru, who can’t overlook its deeper implications. [Set during Digimon Adventure 02]





	Jogress Jealousy

Jogress Jealousy

Author’s Note: Set during episode 27 of _Digimon Adventure 02_. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Digimon series.

Pairings: One-sided Takeru x Daisuke. Referenced one-sided (canon) Daisuke x Hikari.

Summary:

Accomplishing Jogress Evolution is crucial, especially for Takaishi Takeru, who can’t overlook its deeper implications.

* * *

_Daisuke-kun, what a nasty thing to do! How could you turn down Takeru-kun?_

Motomiya Daisuke elongated the reach of his two front teeth into an over-overbite. It was good the hall was largely clear of students at this very moment, ’cause Daisuke the Runaway Expressmon was coming through!

Not minding his strength, he slammed the computer room door open, startling Inoue Miyako and Hida Iori as he struck the desk where Takaishi Takeru moped, half-alive, cheek eaten by the keys.

“He’s not taking rejection well,” Miyako pronounced.

“Yeah, no shit! Takeru, what the hell did you say to Hikari-chan? She suddenly thinks I’m homo, and I am _not_ playing for the other team!”

A solid thirty seconds ticked by before Takeru acknowledged he was being yelled at, merely giving an uncommitted, “Ichijouji-kun’s heartbeat…thumping inside your chest.”

XV-mon and Stingmon’s Jogress Evolution into Paildramon prevented a life-ending explosion in the Digital World. Jealousy circulated fast among the Chosen Children.

Hikari and Takeru had written the possible combinations on the blackboard. XV-mon and Tailmon. XV-mon and Aquilamon. XV-mon and Ankylomon.

Obviously, unifying XV-mon and Angemon interested Takeru the most.

Chibimon offered unhelpfully hyper shouts of “Desperado Blaster!”

“There is squat going on between me and Ichijouji!”

“You sure about that? We just assumed –”

“It’s our bond as friends that combined XV-mon and Stingmon!”

“Or you’re in denial!” Miyako continued pro bono relationship counselling.

“We can’t rule out the possibility,” Iori agreed. “We haven’t cracked Jogress yet. The criteria. Whether it’s only one form per pair. It’s all up in the air at this point.”

“Poor Ichijouji-kun. He may have been the one holding the whip when he was the Digimon Kaiser, but Daisuke’s the real taskmaster.”

“It wouldn’t bother me if Daisuke-san’s insensitivity caused him minor distress. How the Kaiser treated those Digimon, it’s unforgivable.”

Iori mistrusted Ken enough to still be against him joining the gang.

“Ichijouji and I aren’t like that!”

Takeru’s hope rekindled.

“I’m not dating you, either!”

And back in the gutter!

Migraine imminent, Daisuke acquiesced somewhat. “Look, Takeru. We can _try_ Jogress Evolution if it’ll get you off my case.”

Compromise. Okay! Takeru rounded up Patamon and Chibimon. Resembling Daisuke’s adamant demand for V-mon to evolve into UltraAngemon, Takeru shook their partner Digimon, aiming to induce their fusion.

“XV-mon! Angemon! Jogress Evolve to –!”

Miyako lamented her unofficial advisory role. “Takeru-kun…He’s kinda intense.”

“For my sake, I hope this doesn’t work,” Daisuke admitted forthrightly.


End file.
